Thanksgiving Meeting
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. Impala Series. On a hunt with Shawn, Ellen meets a grown up Dean Winchester and falls for him.


_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

_Impala Series_

_November 2003_

_Dean 24, Ellen 49_

It was cold, muddy, and lightly snowing. Ellen just wanted to be home in a warm bath or a hot kitchen making Thanksgiving dinner, but with her daughter Jo away at college this year there was no point. When Shawn had passed through the roadhouse looking for another hunter to help out with a hunt she jumped at the chance to get out of the roadhouse. The hunt was for a werewolf that had killed at least ten people in a housing development that was at the edge of a wooded area. Shawn had staked it out and knew there was two of them. He had a few suspects. Both families were only a mother and daughter that lived in houses in the forest. Shawn was watching one and Ellen the other. If either of them spotted anything off they were to call the other. So far all Ellen had seen was the mother watching a movie on TV. The daughter wasn't home.

Ellen wrapped her coat around herself tighter as she tried to block out the wind from where she stood in the shadows. Not even a hot shower was going to get the chill out of her bones. The full moon was already out and all Ellen could think of was a bottle of whiskey to warm her up. There was no sign of the woman transforming anytime soon and she wondered how much longer she was going to have to stay there? The sound of a purring engine brought her to the front of the house and she knelt down in the shadows. The dark Impala stopped in front of the house and at the sight of it Ellen felt anger boil up in her. The car was identical to the one driven by the hunter that her husband was hunting with when he died. If John Winchester got out of the Impala Ellen wasn't sure what she was going to do. Luckily a handsome young brown haired man got out of the driver's side, so she never had to find out.

He walked around the car and opened the passenger door. A beautiful girl took his offered hand and got out. The girl was dressed like she could have gone to a fancy restaurant, but with the way the boyfriend was dressed he looked…like he had been picked up in a bar. Ellen pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shawn's number. "Was there any sign of a boyfriend when you were checking the girl out?"

"No. The girl dressed not to get any attention."

Ellen raised an eyebrow and watched the young couple enter the house. "She's dressing to get noticed tonight. She just showed up with some young guy in an Impala."

"Kansas license plates?"

Ellen moved forward slightly to see. "Yeah. Why? You know him?"

"Son of a bitch! He's a hunter. I'll be right there. Be on alert for trouble." Shawn hung up.

Hunter…The Impala was the same one John Winchester had. That meant that young man had been one of his boys and he had just walked into the wolf's den. She hurried back to the window to see the two female werewolves talking to the young hunter. If he was one of John's boys where was John and the other one? She had heard stories of John and his son's back when they were teenagers, but nothing since two thousand one. She hadn't seen the boys since they were very young, so she wasn't sure which one now stood in the living room flirting…no making out with the mother and groping the daughter. What kind of hunter was this kid? The woman went to reach behind the kid to wrap her arms around him, but he stopped her with his free hand. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. The young Winchester than turned his full attention to the girl. One hand held her head tightly as they kissed and the other still held her ass. The girl put her arms around him and backed out of the room. Ellen made a disgust face. She turned and headed towards the back. She really did not want to see what was going to happen between the two, but she had to keep an eye on him. If the girl didn't change before the two did anything Ellen figured she never would and than she would walk away. Pornography was not really her thing. No matter how turned on the sight of the kid had made her.

Ellen searched every window and after getting back around to the front she realized they must have gone upstairs. The forty-nine year old woman decided to check on the mother and went around to the back to circle back around, but stopped as she saw the back end of a werewolf enter through the back door. She ran around to the living room window and witnessed the woman turning. Damn it, Shawn. Where are you?" He had said there were two werewolves, but she now knew there were three, maybe more. Growling sounded from behind her and she turned as she raised her gun…Than everything went black.

When Ellen came to she found herself lying on the floor inside. There was two bodies she didn't recognize with the daughter's body laying by the door that lead into the next room and one she did recognize in the corner. Shawn. He had been mauled and partly eaten. She turned away from the body and looked around the room. There wasn't anything in it except the bodies. There wasn't even a window. Pain brought her attention to her own body. Her left lower arm jacket and shin were both covered in blood. From the tares she knew she had two bite wounds. Shit. Her gun was gone and where was Winchester? Ellen looked at the three other bodies and saw the bullet wounds on their chests. He managed to get those three, but did the others kill him or did he escape the ambush? Another question was why was she still alive?

Something hit the door than the door splintered. The third hit broke it and a werewolf flew into the room. The young Winchester stepped through the broken door and fired two silver bullets from a gun into the werewolves' chest. He than turned the gun's barrel towards Ellen, but didn't pull the trigger. Ellen swallowed hard and looked over her would be killer. He was in his early twenties, strong, extremely good looking even with blood caking the side of his face, tall, and had gorgeous hazel green eyes. She remembered which of the boys had those eyes. The hunter was John's oldest boy Dean. "Did you get them all?"

"Yeah." She liked the sound of his voice. Dean knelt down in front of her and with his free hand he pushed open the tare in her pants. He looked at the wound than put the gun down on the floor. Dean moved to her side and took her arm in both hands. With one hand he pulled the jacket sleeve up. He looked at the wound. "Your lucky. There not bites. The glass from the window I broke upstairs nailed you. I'll clean them up after I get rid of the bodies." Dean grabbed his gun and handed it to her as she sat up. He stood up and picked up one of the werewolves.

"Do you need any help?"

"I can handle it." He took the body out than returned for another. After all the werewolves were out of the room he returned with a bag and looked at Shawn's body. "Did you know him?"

"He's a good friend. A hunter."

Dean looked at her. "Do you want me to put him with the wolves or do you want to give him a hunters burial?"

"Hunters burial. Back at my place."

Dean knelt down next to her and first made sure all glass was out of the wounds. Than he cleaned them with holy water just in case before disinfecting them and putting the bandages on. "Be perfect again in no time." He put everything back in the bag. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know. I meet you when you were real little. I'm Ellen Harvelle." She knew he wouldn't remember her. "I own a roadhouse for hunters your Dad used to stop in at. He brought you and your brother there once, but only that one time."

Dean studied her and she was flattered that he was trying so hard to remember her. "I don't remember you and I don't remember my Dad mentioning anything about a hunter roadhouse."

"You were too young to. Shawn has a car somewhere."

Dean moved to Shawn's corpse and picked him up. "He parked behind me before they got him." He held one hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. Ellen than handed the young man back his gun which he put in his waistband.

Ellen picked up his bag. "I'll drive Shawn's car. Follow me back to the roadhouse and I'll take care of your head."

"I have to torch the corpses out back first. Are you in any hurry?"

Ellen shook her head. "No. I'm all freed up for the rest of the day." She moved the broken door so he could carry Shawn better through it. They headed out to the cars.

"No family?" Dean asked as he put Shawn in the back seat of the deceased man's car.

"My daughter's away at college." Ellen played with the rings on her finger, which did not go unnoticed by Dean. "My husband has been dead for eight years."

Dean shut the back door. "I'm sorry to hear that." He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door for her.

Ellen got in and he shut the door. She rolled down the window to continue the conversation. She no longer felt the cold chill. "What about you? Where's your father and brother?"

Dean put his hand on the windowsill, but his eyes looked away. "Sam died a few years ago and Dad's in prison."

Ellen put her hand on his. He looked at her and they stayed like that for several minutes before he spoke again. "I'll just be a few minutes with the wolves." Ellen nodded and let go of his hand. Dean got what he needed from the Impala than disappeared behind the house.

Ellen rolled up the window and than tried to slow her beating heart. She had other lovers in the past eight years, but no on had made her feel this way except for Bill. Ellen groaned in frustration. Why did a guy twenty-five years younger have to make her feel this way? Especially a guy she just met. Twenty four-year-olds with someone her age would just be wrong. Or would it? He's one of John's sons for Christ sacks! Ellen what the hell are you thinking?

Dean didn't bother watching the corpses burn and quickly headed back to the cars. He couldn't wait to see Ellen again. With the way she looked at him he knew he could get a one night stand out of her, but for once that didn't seem right to Dean. He didn't want her to be like the others. Dean put the salt and gas can in the trunk before he got into the Impala. He started his baby up than followed Ellen out onto the road. Dean grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket and called Bobby. "Do you know Ellen Harvelle?"

"I do. Did you find her roadhouse?"

"I ran into her on a hunt. She was there with another hunter. She says she's met me before."

"She has. John didn't have any choice than bring you boys there. You were really sick and Ellen watched you two while he went out on a hunt. After that he wanted to keep you as far from other hunters as he could. To keep from happening what could have really happened to Sam. You need to be careful. Everyone thinks Sam's dead, so you're a Hugh target being the only living or free Winchester now. Things would have been better for you if you took the out that was provided for you."

"And give up the amazing perks that come from this job? It's better this way. With one of us still around causing hell it keeps them from digging too far into Sam's death." Dean saw the roadhouse coming into view. "Were almost at her place. Can she be trusted?"

"Ellen's a good woman, Dean. She's not going to turn you in to anyone."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem." The cell went dead as Bobby hung up.

Ellen parked Shawn's car out front of the roadhouse and Dean parked beside her. Before he got out he made another call. He called the number three times, but hung up each time after three rings. He knew Sam would know it was him. Dean put his phone away and got out of his car. Ellen unlocked the door. "Come inside and I'll get your face taken care of."

Dean felt the wound. "It's not bleeding anymore. It'll be better to get your friend taken care of first." He opened the back door and grabbed Shawn's body.

"There's stuff out back we can use."

"I'll build it and let you know when its ready." Dean headed around back.

Ellen went inside and into the back of the roadhouse where her living quarters were. She got cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes. Ellen looked at the picture she kept of Bill by her bedside for just a moment before she removed her rings and placed them in a small jewelry box on her dresser. Ellen went back into the bar and grabbed two beers from the cooler before headed outside to Dean.

FINISHED.


End file.
